Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by VikaDan
Summary: A pesar del tiempo, aun recuerdo con cariño esos días de preparatoria, esos mismos días en que me di cuenta de que me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. IorixLeona Desarrollado en un universo alterno. Basada en la canción Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari de Supercell


_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Este es un pequeño song fic basado en una de mis canciones favoritas, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de SNK PLAYMORE.**_

 _ **La canción "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" pertenece a Supercell y a Ryo su compositor.**_

 _ **La trama es completamente mía, desarrollada en un universo alterno**_

 _ **Sin más ¡COOMENZAMOS!**_

 _ **Con cariño para Mariza Miyasaki, gracias por tu tiempo y esfuerzo :D**_

* * *

 _ **KIMI NO SHIRANAI MONOGATARI**_

Leona Heidern, una joven Universitaria, estudiante de Psicología estaba en casa acomodando los documentos de su proyecto final del semestre, el estrés hacía que la joven de cabellos azules olvidara en dónde los había guardado, haciendo que desordenara su habitación en proporciones colosales, entre tantas cosas, de su librero cayó una pequeña caja, y pudo escuchar que algo se rompió.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamo la de ojos azules, dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se fue a recoger lo que se le había caído, se dio cuenta del marco roto, fijo la vista en la foto, era de su clase en preparatoria, ella sonrió por los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente, pero, en especial fijó la vista en un joven pelirrojo que estaba parado junto a ella, su sonrisa desvaneció, colocó la mano en el rostro de ese muchacho.

-Iori…- Su mente viajó a eso bellos recuerdos con su mejor amigo.

Una tarde de verano, años atrás, Leona estaba en la sala de la casa de su amigo, estudiaban para los exámenes finales y para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar?- Pregunto el pelirrojo a su amiga mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Hmmm… Me llama la atención Psicología ¿y tú?

-Ya lo sabes, música, esa es mi pasión.

-Lo sé, pero no sabía que se estudiaba para eso, si no me quedo en esta universidad deberé viajar a Estados Unidos para poder estudiar lo que quiero, ahora que lo recuerdo- se vuelve a Iori -¿Ya hiciste el examen para la escuela de música?- el de ojos rojo asintió –y ¿te quedaste?- él guardó silencio, sus mirada se escondía a la sombra de su fleco, sin más se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Leona estaba perpleja por el comportamiento de su amigo, lo vio llegar con una mochila pequeña.

-Oye, Esta noche hay que ver las estrellas ¿te parece?- este le sonrió, Leona asintió con una sonrisa, ambos salieron de la casa, ya estaba por oscurecer.

-De vez en cuando se te ocurren ideas grandiosas- la peli azul sonrió.

-¿Eso crees?- ella sólo comenzó a reír, este se le unió, sus risas eran armoniosas.

 _ **Un día común y corriente como otros**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te levantaste y de repente dijiste:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Esta noche veamos las estrellas"**_

 _ **"Imagino que incluso tú raramente**_ _ **  
**_ _ **puedes tener de vez en cuando una buena idea"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nos reímos al decirlo.**_

La noche ya había caído ¿cuánto tiempo habían caminado? Ni ellos mismo lo sabían, llegaron hasta el bosque, no había mucha iluminación, el joven pelirrojo sacó de la mochila una linterna, con la cual alumbró el camino de ambos, de repente, sin previo aviso, la peli azul le arrebata la linterna y corre.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes!- gritó juguetona.

-¡Eso es trampa!- él comenzó a correr tras ella, se estaban divirtiendo. Con forme avanzaron se vio un poco de luz, llegaron a un campo abierto. Iori sacó de la mochila una frazada y la colocó en el césped, se recostó en ella y Leona se recostó a su lado.

La vista era hermosa, un hermoso collage de estrellas, Iori estaba muy sonriente, Leona le miraba atentamente, desde hace mucho, lo veía más que su mejor amigo. Volvió la vista al cielo, pasó una estrella fugaz.

-Me pregunto… ¿desde cuándo he estado corriendo tras de ti? Sólo quiero que me veas cómo te veo ahora a ti- Leona se decía a si misma mientras volvía a ver al pelirrojo. –Si yo te dijera esto ¿Escucharías sin miedo a mis sentimientos?

 _ **Por un camino donde no había luces**_ _ **  
**_ _ **jugamos como tontos mientras avanzamos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **para olvidar la soledad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tirados de espaldas viendo desde la oscuridad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **las estrellas comenzaron a caer.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Siempre me pregunte una y otra vez**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Desde cuándo tras de ti fui corriendo?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te pido por favor que si confieso esto**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no te asustes, escúchame son mis sentimientos.**_ _ **  
**_

-Deneb, Altaír y Vega ¿Puedes verlos?- Le pregunta Iori señalando el cielo.

-¿Eh?- Leona reaccionó.

-El triángulo de verano ¿puedes verlo?- repitió el pelirrojo.

-Ah… eso…- Leona volvió la vista al cielo, se le hacía difícil ver las estrellas que Iori le mencionaba, logró encontrar al fin a Deneb, pero Altaír y Vega estaban desaparecidas aún.

-Debe sentirse sola- dijo Leona con tristeza, Iori se levantó quedando sentado, Leona al sentir el cambio repentino también se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la peli azul.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste esta tarde?- Iori estaba más serio.

-Sí, lo de la escuela ¿qué con eso?- Leona estaba confundida.

-Pues…Me quede… Aprobé el examen, me quedé en la escuela- la voz de Iori se escuchaba triste.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría!- Leona estaba contenta, el sueño de Iori se haría realidad, ella lo abrazó, pero este no correspondió al abrazo, esta se separó de él –Creí que estarías feliz ¿qué pasa?

-La escuela… no está en Japón- dijo Yagami en voz baja.

-si no está en Japón ¿dónde está?- Leona estaba confundida.

-En Viena… Terminando la preparatoria debo irme a Viena- Iori miró a Leona a los ojos –No quiero irme, pero ¡es la oportunidad de mi vida!… Yo… Yo… No sé qué hacer- Este al parecer estaba asustado y confundido, Leona sólo pudo abrazarlo nuevamente, este se aferró a ella con fuerza, para calmarle le acarició la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- se separa de él para verlo mejor –si es tu sueño, no lo dejes ir- ella le sonríe, él se logra calmar por la sonrisa de su amiga, su compañía era muy agradable, le encantaba estar con ella.

-Gracias… Leona- Ya era muy tarde así que ambos volvieron a sus casas. Cuando Leona llegó a casa se echó sobre su cama y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, no debía ser egoísta, por más que lo amara, no podía frenar su sueño, lo mejor era dejarlo ir, aunque en el interior se estuviera quebrando.

-Sólo es mi mejor amigo, no puedo retenerlo, pero, yo lo amo, por eso mismo debo dejarlo que vaya a cumplir su sueño- Leona se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar.

 _ **Esa es Deneb, esa es Altaír y esa es Vega**_ _ **  
**_ _ **decías apuntando al triangulo de verano**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lo recuerdo mientras veo el cielo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **finalmente conseguí encontrar a Vega,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pero no puedo encontrar las otras estrellas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuanta soledad debes sentir.**_

 _ **Estas junto a mí y sé que te estas sintiendo bien**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mas no puedo abrirte mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo siempre supe bien muy dentro de mi ser**_ _ **  
**_ _ **todo este tiempo lo que siento por ti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mas tu no lo sabrás, nunca te alcanzare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"No llores mas, no debes llorar"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En mi mente repetí.**_

 _ **Ah...**_ _ **  
**_

Desde ese día, Leona cambió mucho con Iori, ya no lo frecuentaba como antes, raras veces le dirigía la palabra, ya no se juntaban para estudiar ni se veían para irse a casa juntos como siempre. Ya estaban a unos meses de acabar y seguían distanciados, Iori optó por tener la compañía de Chizuru, ella, tanto como Leona eran sus amigas, pero, el repentino cambió de Leona hizo que Iori pasará más tiempo con la peli negra, esto en cierto grado a Leona le molestaba.

Durante el festival de verano, Leona iba con una bella yukata* verde agua con estampados de mariposas, iba sola al festival. Subiendo las escaleras para llegar al templo, se topó con Chizuru e Iori, Chizuru iba con el traje tradicional de las sacerdotisas japonesas e Iori iba con un pantalón negro y una camisa morada con franjas negras, ninguno de los dos la vio que iba tras de ellos. Leona entristeció. Al estar todos reunidos en la pequeña feria para ver los fuegos artificiales Leona no soportó más, se paró frente al pelirrojo.

-¡Iori Yagami! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Debo decirte esto! ¡Me gustas y no quiero que te vayas a Viena! Tengo miedo de que me olvides y sigas tu vida con otra persona que no soy yo, por favor perdóname por dejarte de hablar, por ignorar tus mensajes y llamadas, la simple idea de perderte hace que me comporte así, en verdad lo siento…- La peli azul se le echa en brazos y comienza a llorar por sus estúpidos errores.

-Leona- Chizuru le toca el hombro -¿Te sientes bien? De repente entraste en trance– la pelinegra sacó de sus pensamientos a Leona.

-Estoy bien… Chizuru- Sin más Leona se fue antes de que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales sin escuchar que Iori la llamaba.

 _ **Aunque parezca ser fuerte soy cobarde**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pretendiendo que nada de esto me fuera a importar.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aun así**_ _ **  
**_ _ **el dolor que apuñala en mi corazón,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **aumenta y me hace darme cuenta que de ti me enamore.**_

El tiempo se fue volando. Los alumnos ya se habían graduado y les estaban tomando su última foto grupal de recuerdo. Terminó la ceremonia de clausura y despedida, Iori Yagami por ser el mejor estudiante de la generación, dio un discurso de despedida, en una semana se iría a Viena. Leona estaba en el que fue su salón, veía con nostalgia todo, no podía creer que ya se había acabado.

-Leona- fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre, se dio vuelta y él estaba ahí

-Esto ha terminado- dijo acercándose a ella, la cual sólo bajó la mirada, estaba avergonzada de lo grosera que había sido con él, Iori sonrió y la abrazó –gracias por todo- dijo entregándole un palito de paleta, después salió y desapareció de la vista de la peli azul. Ella recordaba ese palito de paleta, era el mismo que le había salido en una paleta helada que compro cuando groseramente rechazó a Iori para acompañarlo al festival de verano, lo vio detenidamente, le dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito.

" _Desconozco lo que pasó, pero, quiero que sepas que eres especial para mí, te disculpo"_

Eso hizo que Leona se dejara caer de rodillas y comenzara a llorar, a pesar de lo mala que fue con él, él aun la quería.

-Quiero estar junto a ti, aunque tengamos caminos separados, te amo mucho como para prohibirte el que vayas por tu sueño, te esperaré paciente, si es que tú me quieres esperar.

Llego el día. Chizuru estaba en la estación del tren despidiendo a Iori, con lágrima en los ojos le dijo adiós, este le abrazó y despidiéndose se subió al tren, él esperaba ver por última vez a Leona, pero, al parecer, no iba a ir. El tren comenzó a avanzar veía por última vez su ciudad natal, con forme avanzó el tren pudo ver el paisaje y de la nada vio correr a un costado del camino a una chica de cabello azul amarrado en una coleta alta, mientras corría le agitaba las manos y le sonreía en señal de buena suerte, este sólo pudo sonreírle y decir adiós con su mano, después de eso, la señal de paso ya no le permitió a Leona seguir corriendo tras el tren y este despareció a la distancia, ella ahora estaba tranquila, se habían reconciliado.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Susurra la voz de mi corazón,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quisiera estar junto a ti,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la verdad es cruel de aceptar.**_ _ **  
**_

La Muchacha sonrió viendo de nuevo la fotografía, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años aun recordaba eso cómo si hubiese sido apenas ayer. Dejó la foto sobre su mesa de noche y salió de su casa con un solo rumbo. Al llegar al lugar sacó una frazada de su bolsa y la colocó sobre el césped, se recostó en ella, era el mismo y hermoso collage que había visto esa noche de verano junto a Yagami. Ella sonrió.

-Es imposible regresar el tiempo, pero, si estuvieras aquí, ahora sí tendría el valor para decirte lo mucho que te amo- Ella deseaba gritarlo al mundo, sin dudarlo se levantó, puso sus manos en su boca a manera de megáfono, tomo aire y grito.

-¡IORI YAGAMI, AUN QUE NO ESTÉS AQUÍ, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE SIEMPRE ME HAZ GUSTADO, A PESAR DE SER MI MEJOR AMIGO LOGRASTE METERTE EN MI CORAZÓN Y EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, NUNCA VOY A OLVIDAR ESOS DÍAS DE ESCUELA Y TE DESEO LO MEJOR PARA QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN EL MÁS CONOCIDO CANTA AUTOR DE LA HSTORIA! ¡TE AMO IORI YAGAMI, TE AMO!- La peli azul bajó los brazos, ya se sentía mejor, con un suspiro se recostó de nuevo, viendo hacia el cielo nocturno, una estrella fugaz pasó, ella cerró los ojos, estaba pidiendo un deseo, en eso llegó a su mente los recuerdo de esa noche de verano.

"… _Ese Kusanagi, lo golpearé la próxima vez que me lo tope…"_

"… _La música es el habla del alma…"_

"… _Deneb, Altaír y Vega ¿puedes ver el triángulo de verano?..."_

"… _Eres muy especial para mi Leona…"_

-En verdad deseo volverte a ver- Leona sonrió con los ojos cerrados en espera de que su deseo se volviese realidad.

 _ **Nunca te lo dije,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no pude decirte,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y el tiempo no volverá**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ese verano en que vi estrellas junto a ti.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lo recordare aunque pase el tiempo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu rostro sonriente,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu expresión molesta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que tanto yo ame,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hasta me hace reír**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que aun y cuando yo siempre lo entendí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nunca supiste mi secreto.**_

 _ **La noche aun traerá recuerdos distantes,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu dedo señalando y tu inocente voz.**_

Al ver que ya había amanecido. La joven de cabellos azules se levantó rápidamente, se bañó rápido y desayunó algo ligero y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Entregó su trabajo, debía esperar al menos tres días para el resultado. Terminando las clases de ese día, Leona decidió irse a casa, al tomar el metro se topó con su vieja amiga Chizuru, desviaron su camino hasta un café. Conversaron un largo rato hasta que ya era hora de despedirse.

-¡OH! ¡Lo olvidaba!- La peli negra sacó de su bolso un pequeño papel y se lo entrega a la peli azul.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Leona

-Sólo llama al número- Chizuru se despidió con una sonrisa, Leona estaba confusa, guardó el papel en su bolsa y se fue a casa. Estando en casa con sus tareas terminadas y sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió ver un poco de televisión para distraerse, cuando buscaba el control tropezó con su bolsa haciendo que todo saliera de esta.

-¡Rayos!- Exclamó y comenzó a guardar todo de nuevo, se topó con el papel que Chizuru le dio en la tarde -¿lo hago o no lo hago?- se dijo a sí misma, sin nada que perder marcó al número que estaba escrito, eran muchos, al terminar se limitó a esperar, alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-Tardaste mucho, demasiado diría yo ¿cómo has estado Leona?- La mirada de Leona se amplió por la sorpresa, esa voz, reconocía esa voz a la perfección, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Iori…

VIKADAN©

* * *

 **Desde hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir un song fic con esta canción, la amé desde que vi Bakemonogatari, desde entonces me encanta Supercell, tienen muy buenas canciones, por cierto ¿qué les pareció? Trataré de actualizar La Promeza del Cerezo (El Regreso) sólo tenganme paciensia.**

 ***La Yukata es un kimono de tela fresca y ligera**

 **Nos leemos después, Kisses &Huggies :)**


End file.
